Gravity Factory
by Icephines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines are about to face the most evil creature in Gravity Falls. A new Wreck it Ralph Story is coming soon. :)
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Factory

A fanfiction by Icephines

Based on the song on Youtube by Fana Thedoginvader

Chapter 1

Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel have faced a lot of weird and supernatural creatures since their arrival to Gravity Falls, ,there's another great mystery.A mysterious symbol with a Ben rumors that there's an evil human possessing creäture in Gravity creature is that lives and torches his victims in a house that is blocked by a tree that was knocked down when he almost wiped Pacifica Northwest's gramma off the face of the has an army of kids and adults at his no way that anyone,not even the FBI,can stop him.

"It's easy to misjudge Gravity Falls,with its glorious landmarks,and delightful residents"

-The eye creature,quoted from The Gravity Falls Gossiper,Issue 34 vol released on June 23,1997

Wasting no the large sign next to the Six pack-alope and Mabel's Great grunkel Stan owned the Mystery used to be his house,but turned it into a tourist trap sometime before Dipper and Mabel arrived to Gravity wanted to find something that won't make people go insane,and nothing that will wreck the he got an idea,he hid behind the counter and flipped around the pages of book ,Dipper found a page about the evil symbol that Almost killed Pacifica's that point,he decided to prove to his grunkle Stan that he is more than a 12 year old boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dipper walked down the streets of Gravity Falls looking for suspicious activity."hey, there's Something suspisouce" said Dipper picking up a trail of oil that lead to inside the mysterious walked in there,also not knowing that he put himself in danger."Oh come on, not now! It's only starting to get fun" said a mysterious sly voice that sounded a little like a telemarketer,but was more sly,and smooth Dipper smacked has he heard a scream and something that sounds like a knife being scraped on went towards the direction of the scream running as fast as he stopped and was terrified at the site of the triangle eye symbol with an eye standing next to a girl with blank white eyes with her hand being covered in blueberry jam.

He then took the knife, and grabbed the girl and tossed her aside,knocking Dipper out with an anvil placed on a tree branch Dipper was standing evil triangle put the girl and Dipper's body in A old sack and carried them to his hideout,the abandoned house blocked out by the fallen that moment,the horror minutes later,the evil triangle emptied the sack and put the girl back in the sack and took over Dipper's triangle in Dipper's body grabbed the sack with the girl's body and headed towards his minutes later the triangle monster left Dipper's body and exited into another opened his eyes and looked around in shock and saw the house looked like a factory in the inside,but a house on the looked around some more and saw Ma and Pa's grand child's daughter and her friends awak and the only one standing was Sweet Bella,S weet Bella was the last remaining of her friends. She was herself barley in a coma, overcome with the nauseous stench of strawberry jam,mud,and vinagar that covered her hair and her face."Help me" Bella said in a weak crying Dipper heard footsteps,Dipper looked behind him,and saw the eyeball monster,ready to toucher him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the shack,Dipper's sister Mabel was sitting with her pet pig Waddels,Waddels was won when Mabel guessed is right couldn't take it,She zoomed out the door scaring Waddels and made him hide behind the ran at thirty miles per hour trying to find her ,Mabel saw the triangle guy's hideout and followed the road to the hideout where she heard her brother Dipper scream."I'm coming Dipper" Mabel said speeding through the halls and attacked the triangle,e monster has he torched whimpered in pain has Mabel freed ten other kids with black eyes came out of the of them was a young teenager names Icephines."join us Dipper and Mabel,be our friend forever" said Icephines in an irritating creepy that moment,Dipper and Mabel ran out while being chased by the eye monster.

Two blocks away from the eye monster's house,Dipper and Mabel tripped on a log and painfully slid and stumble through the and Mabel where to weak after being injured from there , and Mabel's hair was ripped in some places, bald patches of skin in Dipper's only clue Mabel and Dipper had as to who this monster use be were the evil eye focused on her. "Any final words, you miserable weak twerps?" Mabel brought her legs high, still demanding dignity. "You messed with the wrong twins" Mabel said in a stubborn yet smooth eye monster swung his ax at the Pine twins and Mabel kicked her legs at the ax,hoping she and her brother would be saved.


End file.
